Goodnight
by cd lover
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after Kakashi sensei's final exam? How on earth Naruto got untied from that pole? Well I have too! heres my version! ENJOY!


**HIYA PEOPLES!!! This is my first one shot so be nice! This is a Hinata/Naruto one shot, this is my favorite coupling at the moment.**

**This is set a couple of hours after Naruto passed the final exam that Kakashi set, you know, when they forgot to untie Naruto from the pole?**

**ENJOY!!!**

_I cant believe they did this!!! I wanna go home too!!!_

Naruto was tied to the middle pole in the training field. He was also hungry and tired, and angry to boot.

Meanwhile Hinata was sitting in a clearing in the middle of the forest surrounding the training field, she had been training her byakugan in the fading light but had decided to take a break to eat the packed dinner she had brought.

Hinata smiled as she put a hand to the ninja headband that she wore around her neck, remembering her graduation from the academy.

_I still cant believe it, now that I'm a ninja, I might be able to change, to become stronger, more confident…I may even be seen by father, and…_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a loud and angry voice echoed throughout the forest,

"COME ON!!! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Hinata stood up, shocked.

"What was…"

She quickly packed away her things, pulled her bag onto her back and hurried to investigate.

What she saw shocked her,

"Naruto…"

Naruto growled,

_I've gotta get outta here!!! But it seems I have one small problem…_

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE UNTIE ME?!?!?!?!"

Naruto was obviously getting impatient, cause he was yelling out to a supposedly empty training field.

Naruto sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"Um, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to see Hinata looking at him confused,

"Why are you, um, why are you tied to that pole?"

_Hinata? What luck! Now she can untie me!!!_

"I've been stuck here since Kakashi sensei's exam…They all forgot to untie me when they left."

Hinata gasped,

"How long have you been tied here?"

"Dunno, haven't been counting the minutes have I? Hey Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and looked at him.

"Could you untie me please?"

Hinata blushed again, this time from forgetting to do something so simple.

"Sorry!"

She rushed to the pole and cut the ropes with a kunai.

Naruto fell to the ground with a thump.

"Owwwwwww!"

Once again Hinata gasped and apologised.

Naruto grinned up at her,

"Thanks Hinata!"

Said person blushed a deeper shade of red,

"Y-you're welcome."

At that moment a growling noise erupted around the clearing, Hinata gasped and gripped her kunai tighter,

"What was that?"

Naruto held his stomach and laughed nervously,

"Uhh, that was my stomach. Heh heh."

Hinata blinked at Naruto as his stomach growled again, she gave him a small smile before pulling her packed dinner out of her bag and handing it to him,

"Here."

Naruto stared at the box, it smelt delicious. But,

"But, isn't that yours?"

Hinata blushed,

"It's okay, I've already eaten some. You can have the rest."

Naruto blinked,

"You, sure?"

"MmmHmm."

Hinata was looking at the ground to hide her blush.

Naruto grinned,

"Thanks Hinata!"

He took the offered food and started eating,

"Woah…This is…This is…"

Hinata looked at him worried,

"What is it Naruto?"

Naruto had his eyes closed and his head hung as he paused before answering,

"This is…AMAZING!!! Did you make this Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and nodded.

Naruto grinned before stuffing his face with food.

Hinata blushed again as she watched Naruto scoff down the dinner. She sat down next to him.

Naruto smiled at her and swallowed.

"This is great Hinata, thanks."

She smiled at him.

"Your welcome, Naruto."

Hinata looked at his headband,

"So, you passed the final exam then?"

Naruto looked up at her,

"Yup! What about you?"

Hinata pointed to the headband around her neck.

Naruto grinned at her,

"Cool!, tell me something, how come you wear your headband around your neck?"

Hinata thought about it, before shrugging,

"I don't know, I suppose I just like it."

Naruto grinned at her,

"I like it too, it suits you."

Hinata blushed crimson.

"Th-thank you, N-Naruto. Yours looks g-good on you t-too."

Naruto grinned even wider,

"Yeah it does doesn't it? Looks almost as if it were made for me!!! What can I say, I must have been BORN to be a ninja!"

Hinata gave him a small smile.

Naruto finished off the dinner sighed with satisfaction.

"That was great Hinata, Hey, can you make Ramen?"

She nodded, wondering what he was getting at.

"I'd love to try some of that, ramen is my favorite you know. I'll bet that you could make really good ramen."

Hinata blushed once again.

"Umm, I suppose."

Naruto smiled,

"Hey, maybe I could come over sometime?"

Hinata blushed, but shook her head. She didn't want Naruto to see how things were with her family, the way her own father thought she was worthless, how her little sister was already more talented then her, how her cousin hated all members of the main house family.

Naruto's face fell,

"Oh, okay."

Hinata felt bad,

"Maybe, um, maybe I could come over to your place instead?"

This time Naruto shook his head, he didn't want her to see his dingey little apartment, he didn't want her to see the way he lived, barely having enough money to pay the rent, ramen in a cup along with milk way passed it's use by date for breakfast…Plus he didn't want her to see his calendar…

"Nah, I'll be fine. Well, I spose I'll see ya later?"

Hinata nodded, blushing,

"I suppose so."

Naruto got up and held his hand out to Hinata to help her up.

Hinata blushed and cautiously took his hand and let Naruto help her to her feet.

Naruto smiled,

"But I have to thank you somehow."

"F-for what?"

"For cutting the ropes that tied me to that pole, and giving me your dinner."

Hinata blushed,

"You don't have to do anything, I was happy to help."

Naruto grinned,

"That's one of the reasons I like you, you always wanna help people out. But I gotta thank you somehow."

Hinata was blushing incredibly,

_He, he said…He said he liked me. Naruto likes me? What do I say to that?!? That I like him too? But what if he didn't mean it like that? Oh, he's looking at me! What do I say?!?_

"Umm, I-I think you're v-very helpful t-too, N-Naruto."

Naruto grinned at her, oblivious to her inner struggle.

"Hmm, maybe we can go get some ramen tomorrow? Would that make up for you helping me?"

Hinata blushed and nodded shyly.

"Great! Seeya tomorrow at lunch! I'll meet you here, kay?"

Hinata continued to blush incredibly but nodded in response.

"Kay, g-night!"

Naruto waved and walked off.

Hinata was standing there, shell shocked. Then she smiled,

"Goodnight, Naruto."

**Well what do ya think?**

**I like it, I would review if I were you, cause that way I could tell the author what I thought, how to write better next time. Review please?**


End file.
